custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa/List
Below is a list of known Toa. Known Toa Highest leader *Helryx Toa Hydra *Hydraxius *Cartok Toa Iarn *Halok *Lome (Formerly) *Ihu (Unofficial) *Gelik *Karael Toa Tera *Telrak *Jatax *Menax *Yaltraz *Gerjak *Zalt *Vessen Toa Sitrius *Eritko *Sanya *Krakua Toa Olmak *Saaru *Vellian *Shika *Ullaran *Hakuru *Pakara Vela Nui Toa *Nikilia *Neton *Tanua *Bogario *Kualies *Porata *Terihax *Nexiax *Kuakiax *Herilax *Jeriax *Jovana *Ignia *Artis *Keria *Parua Trielement Toa The Trielement Toa were a result of the Next Generation Alpha Beings' attempt to make Toa avatars when encountering species outside of their own planets. *Destrix *Hahlykia *Nittero Toa Hagah The Toa Hagah were several teams of Toa who were employed by the Brotherhood of Makuta to act as bodyguards for a number of Makuta. Below are the known teams and members: *Teridax's Team **Norik **Iruini **Gaaki **Pouks **Kualus **Bomonga *Orriki's Team **Krataka **Krexp **Vreck **Kiza **Unnamed Toa **Unnamed Toa *Antroz's Team **"Mauler" **Tockar **Ryl **Socah **Terrus **Ampala *Karath's Team **Arrea **Humtaru **Unnamed Toa of Iron **Unnamed Toa of Lightning **Unnamed Toa of Gravity **Unnamed Toa of Fire **Unnamed Toa of Stone **Unnamed Toa of Earth **Unnamed Toa of Ice *Serrakaan's Team **Elendiss **Unnamed Toa of Fire **Unnamed Toa of Lightning **Unnamed Toa of Iron **Unnamed Toa of Magnetism **Unnamed Toa of Earth **Unnamed Toa of Ice **Unnamed Toa of Water **Unnamed Toa of Stone *Naokio's Team **Nymeria, Toa of Lightning **Kalen, Toa of Magnetism **Martok, Toa of Shadow **Three unnamed Toa (all deceased) Toa Protectorate *Ganon *Skanix (Deceased) *Nalok (Deceased) *Onuix (Deceased) *Procks (Deceased) Toa Avohkii *Reyru *Iymouvu *Kuhrii *Tewku *Lhitau *Lekama *Zalliaru *Tritau (honorary) Toa Powai * Maroona (formerly) * Detras * Corduk * Navahko * Salvina * Lewok * Hatar * Wreshi Toa Leskya * Vandir (formerly) * Merdana (honorary) * Hatar (formerly) * Nohri (deceased) * Dehka (deceased) * Three unnamed Toa (deceased) Toa of Nynrah * Tesudin (formerly) * Ringa (formerly; deceased) * Unnamed Toa of Light (formerly) Toa Kynika *Atast *Nadhoku *Ahsia *Dekea *Kadyx *Haddisi *Kamahn *Taatoh (formerly) Gigas Magna Storyline *Shayla *Fairon *Rantu *Flamu Toa Barmega *Hagox Toa Kyra *Tritus *Halix *Kivox *Vorepu *Orys *Taliko Toa Xander *Glortex *Cyson Unnamed Toa Team *Sohka *Gachry Toa Terak *Hataka Toa Neuroxa *Crucedus *Helax *Briara Lone Toa These Toa do not belong to any established team at the present. *Antwon *Arrea *Ataata *Blast *Danza *Darker *Feanor *Harlen *Helryx *Hydros *Imydrex *Iyfugi *Jollun *Kaia *Kamlo *Kamor *Katron *Kazepza *Keelo *Kyhrex *Lhihkan *luxos *Magog *Merdana *Moliki *Nirach *Oksaki *Ragna *Raidral *Scotho *Shadow Tahu *Shardak *Shaza *Skydrax *Soalaz *Tamai *Tazahk *Tesudin *Theobroma *Tollubo *Vakal *Vandir *Volken *Yareis *Zoruxx *Zuvak *Feron Toa Zakaz This is a team of Toa that were sent to stop Makuta Spirah from tampering with the Skakdi on Zakaz *Kranza *Remmez (formerly) Toa Souto *Taima *Falke Toa Zarda *Kolhie - Leader -Ice Secret Toa Resistance Toa *Helryx *Ackron Toa Tronux *Voran (Leader, honorary, deceased) *Runik (Current leader) *Yurdil *Bartha *Jahvoka *Xovar (Formerly, missing) Toa Zephin *Agima (Leader) *Talon *Reganon Jarodin Saga *Jarodin *Teltala Toa Jonku *Risda *Varlokka *Fonosk Toa Kyria *Unnamed Toa of Iron (deceased) *Kotor, Toa of Earth *Celix, Toa of Water *Bantuii, Toa of The Green *Maori, Toa of Sonics *Unnamed Toa of Psionics Toa Marendar *Sephxion - Toa of Ice (Leader) *Gahrenn - Toa of Air *Bronwyn - Toa of Lightning *Drimar - Toa of Plasma *Farex - Toa of Gravity *Krakonn - Toa of Shadow Honorary Members Most of the following members aren't even Toa, but since they have helped them in their first adventure, the team has welcomed them as their brothers in arms. *Aynes - Toa of Light *Perditus - Fire tribe Glatorian *Tallos - Jungle Tribe Glatorian *Nira - Iron Tribe Glatorian *Vidkun - Makuta Toa Mokha * Galek -- Toa of Fire * Gelisa -- Toa of Psionics * Khaati -- Toa of Air * Jethryn -- Male Toa of Lightning * Kaylos -- Female Toa of Iron * Arphax -- Toa of Magnetism Toa Tangura *Taharus - Toa of Fire, leader *Kollve - Toa of Ice *Onyu - Toa of Earth *Lwasa - Toa of Air *Gahor - Toa of Water *Pobaha - Toa of Stone Others *Shaller - Doesn't consider himself one, Fire/Shadow *Virex - Honorary *Recapar - Rogue, Ultra-powered by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Fire/Shadow *Kardar - After he lost his mates, he doesn't really consider himself one. He travel around the world. *"Hero" - He is supposed to be a Toa, but he doesn't have any elemental powers (or maybe he just doesn't use them) *Langrim - former Toa Hagah of Makuta Medylix. Since fled. Air. *Baxran - Toa Hagah of Makuta Medylix, since mutated, still serves. Fire. *Kakrias - former Ta-Matoran mutated by Medylix. Fire / Shadow. *Degaki - former Ga-Matoran mutated by Medylix. Water / Shadow. *Lehkras - former Le-Matoran mutated by Medylix. Air / Shadow. *Krakratos - Toa-like creature. Considered both a Toa and Makuta. Guardian of Medylix's lair. Shadow. *"Bee Guardian" - Toa of an unknown element who lives in The Hive. *Omako - formerly, since become a Turaga after having his destiny "stolen". Ice. *Tamakra - formerly, since become a Turaga after having his Toa Energy drained by the then-Toa Huragna. Fire. *Huragna - formerly, since become a Turaga after giving her Toa Energy to the Toa Baragnis. Formerly a female Ta-Matoran, then turned into a half-Rahkshi half-Toa due to exposure to an Energized Protodermis Nova Blast. Fire / "Hunger / Weakness" *Avrahnka - considers self a Toa. Seen as an opposite to Krakratos. Light / Fire. *Grakk - A Toa of Gravity *Ronin - toa/glatorian hybrid. Ninja. Air *Schok - former leader of Matoran Rebellion, ruler of Kardox Island *Desnirca/Desnicus- Toa of Plantlife that guarded the Toa fortress *Esnidar- Toa of Plasma who was a Toa Mangai *Selac- Cursed Toa of Ice who was a Toa on Jovan's team and a Toa Mangai *Logak - Experimented by Makuta Ziviahk *Varkon - Renegade Toa of Fire who serves as a Mercenary **Varkon (Downfall Alternate Universe) *Onadus - Toa of Plasma, now exiled Alternate Universes Fractures Universe In the Fractures Alternate Universe, Makuta Teridax never existed, causing his fellow Makuta to recklessly declare war upon the rest of the Matoran Universe without bonding together and forming a coherent battle strategy. As such, there was a significantly large number of Toa inhabiting this universe. *Toa Metru - A group of Toa stationed in Metru Nui during the War **Toa Tollubo - Dimensionally-displaced from the Core BIONICLE Universe **Toa Hagah Kualus **Toa Orkahm **Toa Danza **Toa Tourik **"Toa" Gribrak - A Steltian Trader with the title of "Toa" *Toa Thode *Toa Kazaat *Toa Caliga *Toa Sonitous *Toa Leontes *Toa Jekkai *Toa Merra *Toa Salu - Deceased *Toa Hordika Gorta Remains Alternate Universe *Berwak's Toa Hagah **Toa Berwak - Leader **An unnamed Toa of Fire, wearing a silver Kanohi Kaukau **An unnamed Toa of Ice, wearing a silver Kanohi Kakama **An unnamed Toa of Air, wearing a silver Kanohi Miru **An unnamed Toa of Stone **An unnamed Toa of Water *Toa Solunos *Toa Zonuval *Toa Endros *Toa Pirud *Toa Falecía *Toa Hakefor *Toa Balenvar *Toa Leshar *Toa Jorag *Toa Nerean *An unnamed Toa of Plasma Splinters Alternate Universe Splinters is not very different from the prime BIONICLE universe, with an exception: the existence of a mysterious figure called the Karhi. *Toa Cartrax -A Toa team assembled long ago, the Toa Cartrax protected their island with dignity until they fulfilled their destiny. They represent the era of Industrial Cartrax. They were replaced by the Toa Karhi. **Tolunga **Gitu **Letagh **Komatri **Nupui **Guto *Toa Karhi -The successors of the Toa Cartrax, these Toa are the protectors of Karhi Nui. They hold the ideas of myth and legend firmly. **Kylerak (Splinters Alternate Universe)Kylerak **Collerak **Viatra **Nuhi **Mikeku **Quiller *Other Toa **Salis **Husli **Nakina **Karhi Sentinels Alternate Universe In the Sentinels Alternate Universe, the Great Beings created a powerful Toa of Gravity named Arinwey, who acted as a catalyst to shift the course of the Matoran Universe's history. The Dark Hunters and Brotherhood of Makuta ended up being kept in check by a more united body of Toa, and the Southern Regions of the MU were significantly more populated and civilized. *Toa Kotulsis **Karo **Ansameli **Rezan **Kielor **Mareela **Vitdura *Toa Aonalgin **Orokul **Calorrid - Deceased **Zasere **Oto **Luoya **Vahna **Tusval *The Three Shards **Syntrivi **Myrskai **Chovili Lone Toa-These Toa do not belong to any formal toa team at the moment *Adrastia *Bellata *Celuxa *Cyrax *Voron *Volaeris Fragmented Universe *Shadow's End **Arker **Skyer **Implex **Coltrix **Kinla - Revived *Tollubo *Tayluu *Niha - Artificial Toa Prototype *Lamos *Orin Broken Order Universe * Toa Uniran ** Arrin ** Kelrik ** Callah ** Ervik Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe * Sentinels of Light **Asceli-Deceased **Carrun-Deceased **Deferan **Everon-Deceased **Kaalii **Uvar-Deceased * Ahkir * Brialla * Barrinus * Cadun-Deceased * Isvara-Deceased * Lurvus * Nahrma-Deceased * Narev * Rynis-Deceased * Tahlis * Tiyona * Verrnec * Wheren-Deceased Category:List pages Category:Toa